Voltron Shorts: A Short Story Collection
by KiethBlackLion
Summary: This is a collection of alternative short stories based on Voltron. These stories place the characters of Voltron into humorous and often ridiculous situations for the purpose of making the reader laugh.
1. A Commander and a Princess

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc involving Voltron: Defender of the Universe. This story and all of its chapters are for entertainment purposes only and are to be viewed as a satire (or parody depending on the subject of the chapter). As such, these stories and the author are protected under the respective satire/parody laws.

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ These stories are just random scenarios that I came up with years ago for one reason or another. There is no real continuity to them nor is there a common thread or theme (other than the goofy imagination of the author).

The Commander and the Princess: A Dinner Date To Remember

By Kiethblacklion

It was Keith and Allura's first date. In order to impress her, Keith took Allura to the nicest restaurant on Planet Arus, Chez Lion's Den.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Allura said as she and Keith sat down at their table. "I've heard wonderful things about this place."

"It's my pleasure Allura." Keith adjusted his seat closer to the table.

The waitress walked up to the table and placed some coasters down in front of Keith and Allura. "Good evening, my name is Amy and I will be your server tonight." She dug through her pockets for her notepad. Once she found it Amy looked up and recognized Keith. "OH MY GOD! You're him! You're Commander Keith!"

Keith smiled, a bit embarrassed. "Yes, I am."

"Oh my god, I can't believe it," Amy gushed. "I am waiting on the hottest guy in the galaxy."

Keith felt uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and noticed Allura looked annoyed. "Umm..yes, well…I'm sure you recognize Princess Allura as well." It was a desperate attempt to draw attention away from himself.

Amy turned to Allura, who reached out to the young waitress. "Nice to meet you," Amy said as she shook Allura's hand briefly. She then turned back to Keith. "So what can I get for you to drink, Keith? Do you mind if I call you Keith?"

Keith tried to be as polite as possible. "That's fine. I'll have a sweet tea."

Allura didn't wait for the waitress to turn around before placing her drink order. "I'll have a water with a slice of lemon."

"No problem. I'll have that up for you shortly." Amy winked at Keith and walked off.

"O….k. That was weird," Keith said to Allura.

Allura huffed. "No, it was rude! I can't believe that. She hardly paid me any attention at all."

"Please relax Allura." Keith reached out and took Allura's hand. "She's just a fan who got excited over seeing the people that she admires."

"You mean the 'commander' that she admires." Allura withdrew her hand from Keith's. "She got a little too excited, if you ask me."

A few minutes later Amy returned, bouncing up to Keith and setting his drink on his coaster for him. Amy practically dropped Allura's drink onto the table.

"So what can I get you to eat, handsome?" Amy asked as she winked again at Keith.

Keith cleared his throat. "I'll have the 12 oz sirloin with the loaded baked potato."

"Sure thing, Darling," Amy said. She then turned to Allura. "And for you?"

"For starters, I'd like a lemon in my water. Secondly, I'll have the oriental chicken salad with ranch dressing on the side with a side order of steamed vegetables."

Amy smiled. "Trying to get that flight suit to fit better huh? I don't blame you. Those hips are looking a little wide, and the TV cameras don't help much either."

Allura eyes widen in surprised. She was about to say something when the waitress spoke again.

"Let me go put this order in for you." Amy smiled once again at Keith then walked away before Allura could say anything.

Allura turned her attention to Keith. "That is the rudest waitress I have ever had. I can't believe she made that comment about me. Who does she think she is? Just because her butt is smaller, her waist is thinner and her boobs are perkier…"

Keith once again puts his hand on Allura's. "Please calm down. It wasn't right of her to say that, but we're not here because of the waitress, we are here to spend time together."

Allura's eyes soften at Keith's touch and her anger dissipated at the sound of Keith's voice. "You're right.," she said with a smile.

"That's my girl."

"One thing though…," Allura said.

"What's that?" Keith asked.

"Are my hips really getting that big?"

Keith took his hand away from Allura's and lightly smacked his own forehead.

After about 15 minutes, Amy brought the food to the table. She gingerly sat Keith's plate down in front of him and practically tossed Allura's food in front of her. "Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked, winking again at Keith.

"Uh no…thank you," Keith said, embarrassed by the waitress' behavior.

"I'd still like to have my lemon," Allura interjected.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Sure, one lemon." She then walked away.

"I really hate that waitress," Allura said through gritted teeth.

Keith and Allura began to eat their meal. Amy finally brought the lemon and dropped into Allura's water. The next hour passed without incident. Keith and Allura spent the time discussing their childhood and respective families, sharing intimate details of their personal lives that they never had the chance to do before. Amy would occasionally check on them, usually ignoring Allura who, in turn, ignored Amy. Finally, the Commander and the Princess finished their meal.

"All finished?" Amy asked as she approached the table.

"Yes. We'd like our check now," Keith told her.

"Absolutely." Amy placed the check in front of Keith. She had drew a huge smile and wrote 'Thank You' on it.

Keith handed the waitress the cash for the meal.

"I'll be right back." Amy took the money and walked away.

"Ok, she's gone. Let's leave before she returns," Allura said.

"Allura!" Keith could barely contain his surprise in regards to Allura's words.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Amy returned with Keith's change. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Keith separated some bills and left a reasonable tip.

Amy started to clean off the table and accidentally knocked Allura's glass over, spilling water onto the princess.

Allura stood up and looked down at her soaked top.

"Oh, I am soooo sorry," Amy said in a less than sincere tone.

"Why you little…" Allura lunged at the waitress. The two women hit the floor with a loud thud. Patrons throughout the restaurant turned to see what the commotion was about.

Allura finally pinned Amy and started to beat the snot out of her.

An hour later…

Keith and Allura are walking out of the police station.

"Not bad for a first date," Keith commented. "We had a lovely dinner, while we mingled with the populace and were fully briefed on the proper procedure of processing a criminal. So what should we do on our second date?"

"Shut up," were Allura's last words of the evening.


	2. An Important Lesson Urned

**Author's Notes** : This was off of an old pun that my step-father once recited to me. It also takes a jab at those self-help style symposiums that end up being nothing more than pyramid schemes.

An Important Lesson Urned

By Kiethblacklion

It was a Saturday night at the Voltronolitan Ballroom and Casino on Planet Arus. Outside the room was a sign resting on an easel which read: Tonight - Post Doomalyptic-Zarkonian Economics Symposium; Tomorrow – Psychology Lecture on the Cultural Impact of Cartoons from the 1980s by Doctor Ralpok.

Every seat in the ballroom was filled and the audience members chatted and shifted in their chairs, anxiously awaiting the start of the lecture. The lights suddenly blinked off then on, then slowly dimmed. A spotlight shown on the stage as the announcer spoke.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Voltronolitan Ballroom and Casino. Tonight's lecture will be an explaination of Post Doomalyptic-Zarkonian Economics presented to you by two members of the Voltron Force. And now, without further ado, here are your hosts for this evening: Pidge, the pilot of the Green Voltron Lion and Hunk, the pilot of the Yellow Voltron Lion.

One sad and lonely man in the very back of the room clapped as Pidge and Hunk, both dressed in pin stripped suits and fedoras walked out on stage. On stage stood two lecterns and each of the pilots stood behind one. Hunk clipped the end of a cigar and lit it.

Pidge was the first to speak. "It's great to be here tonight. Of course, any night not spent fighting robeasts is a great night!"

Pidge awaited a laugh but none could be heard. The only sound to break the silence was the meow of a cat, lost somewhere in the sea of guests.

"I told you not to tell that joke," Hunk said as he puffed on his cigar.

"Just tell them the story," Pidge sighed.

"Yeah, sure…" Hunk said as he took another puff on his cigar. His voice sounded more like a 1930s Chicago gangster than a Voltron pilot.

"This is great," Pidge told the audience. His excitement could be clearly seen.

"Give me a break, will ya," Hunk said.

"Yeah yeah, sure. Whatever you say," Pidge said, his voice taking on a 'yes man' tone.

"To best explain Post Doomalitic…uh uh…whatever, economics, let me tell ya a little story." Hunk puffed on his cigar, blowing the smoke towards Pidge.

"Yeah…tell the story," Pidge said as he waved the smoke away from his face.

"I'm to tell a story, here," Hunk told Pidge. "Would ya quit interrupting?"

"Yeah, sure." Pidge make the motion of zipping his lips. "You won't hear any more out of me."

Hunk sighed in frustration. "Would ya shut up?"

"Oh yeah…ok." Pidge looked out at the audience. "shhhhh." He turned his attention back to Hunk. "Ok, go ahead."

Hunk shook his head before addressing the audience. "Ya see, once upon a time, there was a man named Benny." Hunk turned to Pidge. "What else would his name be, right?"

"What else?" Pidge replied.

Hunk puffed on his cigar. "One night he was visited by his fairy god mudda, ya see."

"By his fairy god mother," Pidge repeated.

"Fairy God mudda," Hunk corrected as he pointed his cigar at Pidge.

"yeah… " Pidge said, nodding his head.

"Now Benny's fairy god mudda…" Hunk paused long enough to look at Pidge, then back at the audience. "…promised him that he would live forever but only under one condition."

Pidge held up one finger. "One."

"…that he never ever shave again," Hunk continued.

"Never shave again… " Pidge repeated.

"Now Benny never shaved after that and you know what… " Hunk said.

"What?" Pidge asked, pretending he didn't know what Hunk was going to say next.

"Benny lived to be a 175 years old." Hunk puffed on his cigar.

Pidge banged his podium with his fist. "No…I don't believe it."

"Believe it," Hunk told him. "Now one day, Benny met a beautiful girl. That happens to all of us."

"It hasn't happened to me," Pidge said.

"That's cause you look like a creepy midget with a headband from the 80s," Hunk told him.

Pidge frowned and an audible "aww" radiated out from the audience.

"Back to the story," Hunk said. "Benny met this girl and he fell in to what?"

"A puddle?" Pidge asked.

"No, try again," Hunk told him.

"He fell in love," Pidge answered.

"You're very bright. And this beautiful girl asked Benny to shave his beard off." Hunk took another puff of his cigar.

Pidge's mouth dropped open. "No… she didn't?"

"Yes, she did," Hunk said. "And Benny, not wanting to lose this girl, shaved his beard."

"Oh no," Pidge said.

"And when the fairy god mudda heard that Benny had shaved….boy, she got mad," Hunk said.

"Mad," Pidge repeated as he looked at the audience. "What did she do?"

"She turned Benny into a great big Grecian Urn," Hunk told him.

"How sad for Benny," Pidge said.

"It is sad, but it teaches us an important lesson," Hunk said as he put out his cigar.

"And what is that important lesson," Pidge asked.

Hunk smiled. "That a Benny shaved…is a Benny urned."


	3. Lion Tech Support

_**Author's Notes:**_ I thought it would be fun to throw the Voltron Force into a situation where they had to rely on tech support. Of course, we all know that nothing good would come of it. Enjoy.

Tech Support

By Kiethblacklion

The alarms rang throughout Castle Control. "A robeast is attacking Arus. You must stop it," Coran said.

"We're on it," Keith stated. "Let's go team!"

The control panel rose up from the floor to reveal the lion launch tubes. The Voltron Force entered their launch tubes and made their way to their respective lions.

"Ok guys, insert lion keys," Keith ordered.

"Keys set!" the team replied.

The black lion started up; its eyes glowed and its roar spread across the land. The control console came to life, the glow of the panel lights illuminating the cockpit. The main screen flashed to life, displaying the beautiful Arusian landscape.

"Let's teach that robeast a lesson," Keith said.

Keith grabbed the controls. Suddenly, the main view screen blinked off then blinked back on. An error message onto the screen: _You have performed an illegal operation, you dumb ass. Please contact tech support for further assistance…sucker._

"What the hell?" Keith scratched his head.

He tried several things; moving the controls, pressing buttons, and even swearing. The screen remained an irritating shade of blue with the error message taunting Keith with its mere presence.

Keith sighed. "Damn windows 3000."

Keith picked up the phone built into the control console and dialed tech support. After waiting five minutes, he heard a voice on the other end.

An automated message played over the headset. "Thank for calling Lion Tech Support. If this is a hardware problem, please press 1. If this is a software problem, please press 2. If you have no idea what kind of problem it is, please press 3. If you want these directions in Spanish, please press 4."

Keith pressed choice #3.

There was a beep and a new automated message played. "If this is a control panel problem, please press 1. If this is a power seat or power windows problem, please press 2. If this is a power generator problem, please press 3. If this is a lion sword problem, please press 4. If this is a crest shield problem, please press 5. If this is a…if this…excuse me." The voice stopped long enough to clear his throat and get a drink of water. "Ok…now where was I?"

"You just finished choice number 5," Keith answered.

"Thanks," said the automated teller. "If this is a main viewer problem, please press 6. If this is a blazing sword problem, please call your personal physician."

Keith pressed choice #6.

The automated teller began yet another message. "If there is no image displayed, please press 1. If your main viewer constantly turns itself on and off, please press 2. If your main viewer is possessed, please press 3. If you have pictures of scantily clad women engaged in lewd and inappropriately compromising positions constantly moving across your screen, please press 4. If your main viewer displays the blue screen of death, please press 5."

Keith pressed choice #5.

The automated teller started laughing. "Boy, are you ever screwed."

"Hey! Are you going to help me out here or not?" Keith yelled into the phone.

The automated teller calmed his laughter down. "Ok ok...sorry. Anyway, a qualified tech support specialist will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Keith could hear the faint chuckling as the automated teller switched Keith to another line.

Slow and annoying elevator music played into the phone for ten minutes. Keith started to drift off to sleep when a voice traveled through the phone and woke him up.

The qualified tech support person was chewing gum very loudly. "Thank you for calling Lion Tech Support. To ensure the highest quality customer service this call will be monitored. My name is Bambi. How can I help you today?"

"It's about time," Keith huffed. "I have an error message on my screen and the whole thing is blue. I've tried getting rid of it but nothing is responding."

"Is your lion turned on?" Bambi asked.

Keith blinked. "Yes…"

"Is your lion key inserted into the lion key slot?" Bambi asked as she popped her gum.

"Yes…how else would the lion be turned on?" Keith replied.

Bambi ignored Keith's reply. "Did you check to see that your lion key is inserted properly?"

"What the…? Of course it is. Did you not hear me the first time? The lion is on, so the key is inserted properly."

"Did you check to see if your main viewer cable is plugged in?" Bambi asked.

Keith was quite annoyed. "Listen to me, you Barbie doll reject. Everything is plugged in, inserted properly and turned on. There was an illegal operation in the software and now there is a blue screen filling up my main viewer. How do I fix it?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot help you with that," Bambi told him.

"Say what?"

"That is a Windows 3000 error. Only an authorized Windows 3000 representative can help you with that. Please contact your local Arusoft Customer Service Representative. Thank you and have a wonderful day."

"Why you stupid little…don't you hang up on me!" Keith yelled.

"Have a nice day, sir." Bambi proceeded to hang up.

Keith sat there with his mouth open for several seconds before putting the phone down. In a sudden and uncontrollable burst, Keith banged his head against the control console. The main viewer blinked off then blinked back on. The view screen was now operating like normal.

On the screen Keith saw the other pilots defeat the robeast without him.

Keith hung his head. "Sonofabitch."


	4. A Commander-In-Need

_**Author's Notes:**_ I'm sure some of my readers have noticed an abundance of these stories feature Keith in some respect. I have a good reason for this. The various official incarnations of the character, as well as throughout the fandom, Keith is shown to take his position as leader very seriously and isn't given a lot of freedom to have fun and let loose. As a result, I tend to pick Keith for some of these out-of-character scenarios in order to show another side of the commander that we all know and love.

Commander-In-Need

By Kiethblacklion

The roar of a lion echoed off the Arusian landscape as the Red, Blue, Green and Yellow Voltron lions flew across the afternoon sky. Allura led the team as they maneuvered through the valleys and canyons of Arus' most prominent mountain range.

"Don't you find it a little strange that Keith would call and ask us to bring him some food? " Allura asked over the comm.

"Not at all," Pidge replied. "Keith is training hard and has worked up an appetite." The young pilot did his best to hide a snicker.

"Yeah but, his voice sounded weird over the comm," Allura responded.

Hunk spoke up. "It was probably a slight mechanical problem. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"To be honest, I bet he's just out somewhere picking weeds or watching the grass grow," Lance joked.

Pidge and Hunk did their best not to burst into laughter.

"We all know Keith better than that," Allura responded. "He wouldn't be out here wasting time like some of the other pilots I know."

"Guys, we're coming up on Keith's location," Pidge interrupted.

The four lions exited a canyon and came upon a wide open plain. Sitting near the tree line on the opposite side was Black Lion. As the team got closer, they could see smoke pouring out from every seam on Black Lion's head.

"Now that's a lot of smoke," Hunk commented.

Allura panicked. "Oh no! Keith's in serious trouble!"

All four lions dove to the ground and landed beside Black Lion. Allura, Lance, Pidge and Hunk exited their respective lions and climbed up to the top of Black Lion.

"Hurry Hunk, open the hatch!" Allura ordered."

I'm working as fast as I can," Hunk grumbled.

Before Hunk could activate the emergency release, the hatch opened on its own. Smoke rolled out of the cockpit and curled along Black Lion's surface.

"Keith! Keith!" Allura called out. "Are you alright?!"

Keith poked his head up out of the hatch like a rabbit coming out of its hole, which caused everyone to jump in surprise. Smoke clung to his face and formed the shape of a mustache and beard.

"Keith?" Allura asked.

Keith spoke in a very mellow voice. "Heeeeeeeyyyyyyy guuuuuuyyyyyyyssssss." He looked around and noticed a bag in Lance's hand. "Is that my food?"

"Yep. Here you go, buddy," Lance responded as he handed Keith the bag.

Allura stared at the two of them with a puzzled look.

"Thanks, you're the best." The smoke around Keith's face dissipated and everyone could see his glazed expression. Without another word, Keith disappeared back into the smoke filled cockpit.

"Would someone please explain to me what is going on here?" Allura demanded.

Keith poked his head back up again. "Hey, I just wanted to say….I love you guys." He turned his attention to Allura. "Especially you, Princess."

"Um, me?" Allura asked, stunned.

Keith's head wobbled as he nodded to her. "You're just so cute." Keith then disappeared back into the cockpit once again, the hatch locking tightly.

Allura stood next to the hatch as Lance, Hunk and Pidge started to head towards their lions.

"Allura, are you coming?" Lance asked.

"Yeah." Reluctantly, Allura moved away from the hatch and returned to her lion. "Would someone please explain to me what is going on, why was Keith acting that way and why are we leaving him in a smoke filled lion?"

"You see Princess," Hunk said. "Keith is in his lion smoking a special herbal compound that relaxes you and makes you feel at peace. At the same time, it also makes you hungry."

"Yeah, more hungry than Hunk gets," Pidge quipped.

"So he's smoking a drug?" Allura asked.

"Yep," Hunk replied.

"And you just let him?" Allura asked, her voice filled with frustration.

"That's right," Pidge told her.

"But drugs are bad. Why would you let him do that to himself?" Allura responded.

"It's how Keith copes with everything," Pidge said. "This special time of his gives him the chance to relax and enjoy the world."

"But why would he need a drug to do that?" Allura asked, still confused.

Lance responded. "Have you not read any of these adventures? After all those elevator incidences, it's a miracle I'm not in some nut house. It's like a madman is controlling our fates. I mean, who knows where we will end up next."

"Probably in a bad Abbott and Costello routine," Hunk said.

"Exactly," Lance continued. "Let's just give Keith is personal time and he'll be back to his usual uptight self before you know it."

"If you say so," Allura responded.

As the rumble of the four lion craft's engines faded away, Keith finished his food. A burger wrapper fell to the floor as he melted into his seat. For the moment, all was right with the world.


	5. Who is Flying Black Lion

_**Author's Notes:**_ I'm sure some of my readers have noticed an abundance of these stories feature Keith in some respect. I have a good reason for this. The various official incarnations of the character, as well as throughout the fandom, Keith is shown to take his position as leader very seriously and isn't given a lot of freedom to have fun and let loose. As a result, I tend to pick Keith for some of these out-of-character scenarios in order to show another side of the commander that we all know and love.

Who's flying Black Lion?

By Kiethblacklion

Lance was walking through the halls of the Castle of Lions when Hunk suddenly rounded a corner and ran up to him.

"I'm so glad I found you," Hunk said breathlessly.

"Calm down, big fella." Lance placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing….is….wrong," Hunk said between breaths.

"Then why were you running around looking for me?"

"Keith asked me to give this to you," Hunk answered as he handed Lance a packet of papers that were sealed in a large, white envelope.

Lance opened the packet and took a look at the papers.

"So what is all that?" Hunk asked after finally catching his breath.

"This, my friend, is the list of new backup pilots that we have for the lions." Lance continued to walk down the hallway; Hunk fell in step beside him.

"What new pilots?" Hunk asked.

"Well, Keith thinks it would be a good idea to have backup pilots in the event that one or more of us are unavailable for duty."

"One or more 'unavailable'?" Hunk smirked. "In other words, if he and Allura are out on a date, they won't have to cut the night short."

"That's what I was thinking," Lance said with a smile. "Anyway, I've been asked to look over their bios and start training these new recruits."

"Well, this is all news to me." Hunk shrugged his shoulders as he spoke. "So who are our new pilots?"

"Well, let's see, we have Who in Black Lion, What's in Red Lion, I Don't Know is in Green Lion..."

"Wait," Hunk interrupted. "Say those names again."

"I said, Who's in Black Lion, What's in Red Lion, I Don't Know is in Green Lion."

"But aren't you going to be their commander?"

Lance nodded. "Yes, technically speaking."

"And you don't know their names?" Hunk gave a quizzical look.

"Of course I know their names," Lance replied.

"Well then who's in Black Lion?" Hunk asked.

"Yes."

"I mean the pilot's name," Hunk said.

"Who," Lance replied.

"The pilot in Black Lion."

"Who."

Hunk sighed. "The person flying Black Lion is?"

"Who is in Black Lion!" Lance told him.

"I'm asking YOU who's in Black Lion."

"That's the man's name," Lance said as he stopped in front of the elevator.

"That's who's name?" Hunk asked.

"Yes."

Hunk was beyond frustrated. "Look, do you have a pilot for Black Lion?"

"Certainly." 

"Then Who's flying Black Lion?" Hunk asked.

Lance smiled. "That's right."

"Look, all I'm trying to find out is what's the guy's name in Black Lion."

"Oh no," Lance corrected his friend. "What is in Red Lion."

"I'm not asking you who's in Red Lion."

"Who's in Black Lion," Lance said.

"I don't know," Hunk yelled.

"He's in Green Lion, we're not talking about him." Lance calmly looked at the roster as he waited for the elevator.

Hunk scratched his head. "Now how did I get to Green Lion?"

"You mentioned his name."

"If I mentioned the Green Lion's pilot's name, who did I say is flying Green Lion?"

Lance shook his head. "No. Who's flying Black Lion."

"What's in Black Lion?" Hunk asked.

"What's in Red Lion."

"I don't know," Hunk answered.

"He's in Green Lion," Lance said.

Hunk threw up his hands. "There I go, back to Green Lion again!"

There was a long pause between the two friends as Hunk tried to come up with a different approach to his inquiry.

"Look, do you have other pilots?"

"Of course we do," Lance replied.

"The Blue Lion's pilot's name?"

"Why."

Hunk sighed again. "I just thought I'd ask you."

"Well, I just thought I'd tell you," Lance remarked.

Hunk was visibly annoyed. "Then will you please tell me who's flying Blue Lion?"

"Who is flying Black Lion," Lance told him.

"I'm not... stay out of Black Lion! I want to know what's the pilot's name in Blue Lion?"

Lance shook his head. "No, what is in Red Lion."

"I'm not asking you who's in Red Lion," Hunk quipped.

"Who's in Black Lion!" Lance informed his friend.

"I don't know," Hunk replied.

" Green Lion!" the two said in unison.

There was uncomfortable silence as Hunk took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts.

"The Blue Lion's pilot's name?" Hunk asked.

"Why," Lance told him.

"Because!" Hunk yelled.

"Oh, he's flying Yellow Lion," Lance said with a grin.

Hunk sighed and placed his head in his hands. "I give up."

The elevator arrived and Lance stepped in. "Going down?" he asked.

"No thanks, I've got a migraine now. I think I'll go lay down for a bit."

The elevator doors closed, leaving Hunk standing in the hallway by himself. As he slowly made his way towards his room, he mumbled the names of the new pilots to himself. 


End file.
